


Suitable

by Nival_Vixen



Series: Short & sweet tumblr-weed [17]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: (Almost), Based on a Tumblr Post, Complete, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Established Relationship, Inspired by Photography, M/M, Nude Photos, Stiles Stilinski Wants Sex, Stiles Stilinski is a Tease, Strip Tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 20:46:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2124162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nival_Vixen/pseuds/Nival_Vixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles wants to make sure his new suit looks good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suitable

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this set of photos](http://nivalvixen.tumblr.com/post/94523725917/vodkaslumber-rhapsodybrohemian-the-suit-does) from Tumblr

Stiles thinks he looks good, but he wants to make sure, 100% certain. A series of photos would help with that, right? Yeah, okay, Derek's birthday is coming up next week too, and he needs to know that he looks fucking fantastic in his new suit, enough to be considered fuckable. So... photos will help.

The first set of photos come out wonky and fuzzy because the lighting's all messed up and he kind of gets his watch caught in the trousers. The second try is a bit smoother, but too dark to be seen properly. Third time lucky, he takes a deep breath and watches the count down. Instead of focusing on the clothes or the camera, he thinks of Derek. He imagines Derek sitting at his desk where the camera is and Stiles grins to himself, hand curved around his jacket lapel as the first shot's taken.

Second shot has his jacket undone, hand slipping by his thigh. He has to think of something disgusting just so he won't think of Derek's hands following the same route, fingertips softly caressing his skin.

Third shot, his jacket's off and the shirt sleeves are rolled up because he knows how distracted Derek gets when his forearms are showing, all sinewy and lithe.

Fourth shot, Stiles waits a moment, fingers lingering on his trousers as he unbuttons them and tries hard not to get hard.

Fifth shot has him loosening his plaid tie; it was a gag gift from Derek for their last anniversary, actually, but Stiles loves it enough to wear it at least once a week. He loves that Derek always looks ridiculously pleased when he sees Stiles wearing it.

Sixth shot has his trousers opened to reveal his briefs, his shirt open and tie hanging around his neck loosely, his tiger and dragon tattoo on display.

(There's a seventh shot that no one but Derek will ever see, Stiles buck naked and hands cupping his cock, a blush travelling down his neck and chest.)

At his birthday dinner, Derek will flush red when he sees the photos, eyes wide and licking his lips as he looks up at Stiles. They won't stay in the restaurant for very long after that. When they're home again, Stiles' suit will be stripped off of his lithe body carefully, Derek following the same pattern as the photographs in his birthday card. By morning, Stiles will know for certain that he looks 100% fuckable in his new suit.

...

The end.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
